The present invention relates to an extension ladder supply container and more particularly pertains to coupling with an extension ladder to hold supplies for easy retrieval by a user.
Painting ceilings and high points of walls is often a difficult task, usually requiring the use of a ladder to successfully accomplish. Step ladders are usually used to paint at moderate heights. Extension ladders are required to paint much higher areas. The idea of standing on an extension ladder is a daunting task in itself. Adding a paint brush and a paint can into the hands of the painter makes the task even more dangerous. It is desirable for the painter to have one hand free while the other hand is manipulating the paint brush in order to maintain balance while on the ladder. Some painters have attempted to balance the paint can on a lower rung of the ladder. This often results in the paint can being inadvertently knocked off the ladder or the painter losing his balance while trying to dip the paint brush into the can. A solution to this problem is greatly needed.
The present invention attempts to provide a solution to this problem by providing a device that will secure within an outer opening in a ladder rung and include a basket for holding a can of paint so that the painter has easy access thereto.
The use of ladder accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding supplies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,226 to LaFontaine discloses a device for holding a paint can and is capable of being mounted to the hollow rung of a ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,449 to Brent discloses means for attaching a paint can to a ladder, comprised of an elongated post with a pair of clamps incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,251 to Cleveland and U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,753 to Lage disclose additional devices for paint can holders used in conjunction with ladders.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an extension ladder supply container for coupling with an extension ladder to hold supplies for easy retrieval by a user.
In this respect, the extension ladder supply container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling with an extension ladder to hold supplies for easy retrieval by a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved extension ladder supply container which can be used for coupling with an extension ladder to hold supplies for easy retrieval by a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.